


The Calling from the Ocean of Stars

by YunaBlaze



Category: Original Work, Original Work - Fantasy/Sci-Fi
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Philosophy, Secrets, Sentinent Spaceships, Spycraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/pseuds/YunaBlaze
Summary: The universe was always be full of mysteries and secrets, which would always draw the desire for discovery.For Noah Starr, the mystery he wished to uncover was the Titan-class cruise ship, Tir.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	The Calling from the Ocean of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



Many things are easily lost in the ocean, seemingly infinite and without depth. Everything could easily be forgotten in it and all became nothing but secrets the ocean would keep until one dared to venture forth to rediscover them. In the ocean of stars, the concept remained the same, except the probability of success was slimmer than that of a planet’s ocean. Nonetheless, the task to find its secrets fell upon him.

Hmm?

Who was he?

His name was Noah Starr.

Depending on who you asked, Noah Starr could be different people. Some would say he was a dashing adventurer on another journey, for he travelled to many, many places like a nomad. Others believed he was a knowledgeable travelling scholar, for he knew a variety of subjects, out of interest or survival, and seemingly always a step ahead of everyone. Very few saw him as a simple writer looking for inspiration, for he was always taking down notes and typing away on his holographic typewriter. He was all and none of these at the same time, though if he needed to put some kind of job title for himself, it would be... a collector. What he collected could be physical or nontangible. After all, stories came in all shapes and sizes.

His current quest had led him to this...

Navy blue eyes turned to stare out of the window of his cockpit, his destination growing in sight at his approach. A titan-class cruise ship, _Tir_.

Not much was known of this ship’s rather mysterious origin. The only known data that could be found was that it was owned by a male human named Nyx Faramund and its maiden voyage began around ten galactic years ago. _Tir_ ’s reputation was mainly known as a luxurious cruise ship, though its supposedly true worth was only known to certain... subterfuge circles. Yet despite the many unknowns that surrounded this cruise ship, it had a rather solid reputation of keeping everything and everyone within its walls safe and secured. After all, not many high class ships would dare venture into the deep space of unmarked territories, it would be asking for pirates and unknown alien lifeform to visit them. More than half of their galaxy might be explored and charted, but there were still many nooks and crannies that contained hidden secrets and uncharted land filled with dangers.

 _Tir_ itself was a mystery that Noah was very interested in cracking. Its history was alluring as the treasure trove of secrets it contained. Ah, he must not get ahead of himself. _Tir_ was as much as a task he had set upon himself as a chance of relaxation.

A security and identity check were of course inevitable, Noah expected as much, though he just wasn’t expecting the... laxness of it. Any location, whether they were a space station or a planet, security was always strict and narrow, especially when said place had sensitive information that must be kept hidden. The young man was not sure if it was overconfidence on their part or if the crew just deemed the guests as unthreatening. Then again, there was neither a whisper of theft or danger having ever occurred over the years this ship had sailed in the ocean of stars. So either they were as good as their fame was or they were better at silencing unnecessary talk.

Noah inwardly sighed as he ran his hand over his short brown hair, as if the action would sweep away all of his overthinking, such thing could be a blessing as much as it was a curse at times. Still, he should try to relax a bit or he would seem a little odd amongst all these guests. The brunet spared a few glances left and right as he followed a bellboy to his room, studying the different interior designs they walked pass.

There was the spiral design of the Noús, a psychic alien race. Their civilization was built on a strict religious hierarchy, so they were always seen in hooded robes, which represented not only their rank, they also covered their less than appealing appearance from other races. A lot of people reacted badly at the sight of a floating slime-covered skull. Despite how intricate their skull could be, horned, broken or marked with runes, the Noús had an obsession to spiral and worshiped it as a symbol of their deity of perfection. Only a few ever got to bear such mark in their long lifespan. This psychic alien race only ever left their home world for their pilgrimage, whether it was to spread their religion or seeking further enlightenment in the dark of space. Weirdly enough, their religion did draw the attention of some Lovecraftian lovers. Yes, that peculiar subject had managed to survive for centuries and even grown at the discovery of this alien race. While that peculiar circle was not peculiar huge, there were actual literature courses that went to the Noús’ home planet to study their religion, which was at times worrisome and morbid when one thought about it.

A little further, Noah could see some Shayiks, who were remarkably similar to the hedgehogs. They were one of the few aliens whose secret still hadn’t been solved by other races. After all, who could explain how the Shayiks travelled through space with a ship made of nothing but wood? The most Laymen answer that people settled with was simply, magic. For the more scientific term, the current unknown scientific factor that made it possible. Generally, these short bipedal mammals were quite peaceful by nature and rarely entered in any sort of conflict with others, though they could be terribly nosy when their curiosity was piqued. Therefore, they had appeared on many different colonies and space station, often as merchants or peddlers, dressed in colourful leather clothing or fur coat depending on the temperature of the place they were staying. It was thanked to them that the galactic market had a solider structure, seeing most other races preferred to do business within their star cluster. Despite their short height, which was around the height of a human child, they could be quite deadly when angered, so interact with them at your own risk.

Then the bellboy warned him of water and to follow his steps carefully on the raised stepping stones, Noah was slightly shocked that _Tir_ had actually built a section that was designed for Undines, a race of androgynous humanoids whose body was composed of 100% H2O. Their malleable body allowed them to change their form and shape freely, even when their liquid body was frozen or evaporated, so long that their core remained intact, they were basically immortal. Their core came in the shape of a colourful small stone that was generally located on the center of their chest. Several environmental human scientists worked closely with Undines in hopes to find a way to reverse the damage pollution had done to Earth’s ocean, seeing their ability to manipulate liquid matter had already provided a bit of aid in retrieving clear and uncontaminated water. Noah was at times amazed by how much effort some people back on Earth would work to preserve their home world when so many others had decided to abandon it, turning their gaze to the stars. Perhaps their determination to recover their planet of origin was what made the Undines decided to form this merit-less partnership with them, seeing these aquatic lifeforms seemed to admire individuals who shared their belief of always returning to their point of origin.

Several other aliens scattered about here and there, in groups, as couples or simply all on their lonesome. This ship seemed to have garnered almost every possible alien there was in their galaxy.

Soon, Noah was brought to a hallway, where the walls were all cream colour with golden floral patterns and polished redwood frames, reminding the brunet greatly of the classical Victorian Era designs he had seen in a historical exposition of Earth’s culture. A flair that was usually reserved to the rich he believed, fitting he supposed for a luxurious cruise ship. Of course, the sector he was in was tailored specifically for human guests. His room followed the same Victorian style, a golden crystal chandelier acted as the main lighting of the room, the furniture were made of dark redwood with an intricate design, the bed was king size with silky sheets and comforter, the bed canopy was made with velvet. Overall, a room that screamed reserved to only the richest people in the universe. To have such a richly furnished room for himself, Noah felt slightly speechless, for he was not expecting such high class room with expensive furniture left and right. The sharp contrast between _Tir_ ’s room and the luxurious rooms he had in other places was quite a blow to his mind, seeing most high class rooms from hotels or cruises in the Milky Way had a plain design and sold at a higher for better comfort than anything else. _Tir_ ’s owner had really went out of his way to provide his guests the best room money could afford.

Noah thanked the bellboy and handed him a few credit chips before he started unpacking, pulling out his suit for tonight’s welcome party and carefully setting it aside. He then moved to set up his small working station. His holographic typewriter was working properly and readied for whatever word that came to his mind. His tablet was recently cleared of all his previous notes and fresh for any new encounter or event he wished to record. His wrist cuff’s visual and audio recorder was in working order as well. The brunet finally allowed himself to rest on his bed with a smile, he was fully prepared to discover whatever secret _Tir_ was harbouring.

While excitement was pumping through his veins, Noah couldn’t help but feel this drowsy fatigue clinging onto his body. The gentle caress of a restful sleep was difficult to resist after his rather long trip to this star cluster. A little rest before the party was a mighty good idea in his opinion, so he allowed him to follow the Siren’s call to the dream world.

***

_Ah... He was dreaming again..._

_This place..._

_White clean walls and bright lights shining from above..._

_Navy blue eyes were solely focused on the starry landscape through the ship’s window, darting from star to another with wonder and curiosity..._

_A warm gentle hand on his back..._

_A soft voice was humming a lullaby..._

_Are you looking for something special?_

_Do you want to go somewhere?_

_Is there someone you want to have?_

_These questions assaulted him from seemingly in all directions, though Noah remained quiet, not really wanting to answer._

_The stars... were good company to him in his lonesome..._

_His wayward thought quieted down these peculiar questions._

***

Noah yawned into his hand as he tried to get the gears in his brain working once more. He had been awake for almost two hours, but his nap wasn’t as restful as he had expected. The welcome party had started around an hour ago and the ballroom was full of different aliens, all dancing or in deep conversations. It’s a very chaotic but picturesque scene in Noah’s opinion, so many colours and styles mixed together on the floor while the ballroom seemed to be carved out of polished marble of different darker shades. The differences made a rather strong impact to the eyes.

A faint tingle ran over the back of his spine, pulling Noah’s attention away from the scene before him. He turned to find himself facing a slime-covered goat-head skull and instinctively took a step back from the Noús, barely keeping his heart in his chest. HE HATED WHEN THE NOÚS DID THAT! THEY LOVED TO APPEAR BEHIND PEOPLE INSTEAD OF APPROACHING PEOPLE FROM THE FRONT! He quickly swallowed up all the cursing and shouting he wished to shout out, not wanting to cause a scene.

‘hAve THe CReATor SpoKE tO You?’

‘Huh?’ the writer intoned in confusion.

‘iT WhISpErS THeiR wOrdS in OUr SUbConSCious... WHAT hAVe ThEY AsKed of YOU? WhAT ENLIGHTENMENT dID yOu sEEk?’

Noah mentally sighed at that. It seemed like he had to encounter the weird ones again. Somehow being a nomad spacer seemed to automatically draw the attention of the weirdos, though he assumed it was an outsider thing. Flock of the same feather fly together, as the old saying went. Honestly, he preferred the whole that-man-is-dangerous-so-leave-him-alone type of outsider, he would have his little space and he could observe people as much as he wanted while waiting for the next muse to catch him off guard.

‘No, I didn’t have any sort of enlightening message,’ the brunet answered with a polite smile, hoping that his answer will get the psychic alien off of his back and pester someone else.

‘NO? bUt THey’Ve tOUchED yOuR miND. DId yOU Not heAR TheIR CALling?’

Noah thought back on those weird questions that had suddenly popped up in his dream. Questions he had never truly considered. Still...

‘Sorry, I’m afraid that I don’t know what you are talking,’ Noah answered apologetically, mentally bracing himself for some backlashes from his following words. ‘And I don’t really need any kind of enlightenment.’

‘NoNsEnSe. OUr LiveS aRe filLeD with EnLighTenMENT. IT dEpenDs on IF One choOSEs to SEEK theM oUt AND LisTEN To Its WISDOM,’ the alien said calmly, surprising the writer slightly, seeing most other Noús would have been agitated by someone’s refusal.

‘Is that why you guys are here? Seeking enlightenment?’ the brunet asked curiously, seeing it was rare to find a Noús who sounded reasonable in their skull.

‘ _TIR_ OFferS KNowLedGE TO those DEspeRate FOR power And gUId those WhO aRe LOst,’ the psychic creature said, avoiding the human’s question. ‘ThOUgh i BelIEVE _TIR_ fAvorS the LoSt.’

‘Why? There’s no merit in helping the lost,’ Noah remarked. He did not fully understand what the alien meant, though he did at least got some confirmation that the ship did have some kind of information sales going. He was confused by what the Noús meant by lost. He could only assume the lost ones were the guests who simply came for relaxation with no ulterior motive.

‘ThErE iS,’ the Noús replied as it started drifting away. ‘jUsT NoT maNy ReALizE IT.’

Noah stared after the hooded alien and wondered what it meant by that.

***

_He was dreaming again..._

_Weirdly enough..._

_It was the same place..._

_Again the same questions were asked..._

_Noah once more turned a deaf ear on these demands, preferring the view of the stars..._

_Delicate fingers start carting through his hair, just like in his fading memory..._

_Don’t you have a family?_

_Do you miss your family?_

_Do you want a family?_

_The brunet hummed pensively at this new set of question._

_Family... huh?_

***

Noah yawned loudly as he stretched, hearing his muscles and bones popped. Well, sleep came easy but rest was an elusive prey these last few days. He was hoping that a short walk around the garden would put his agitated body and mind at ease enough for him to nap a little later. He pinched the bridge of his nose slightly as he refocused on his current subject of interest. So far, he couldn’t find a hidden room or even heard a whisper of a secretive auction sale, which was strange, because those were usually the norms for a secret sale of information. He had even tailed after _Tir_ ’s owner for a while, but nothing out of the ordinary, aside from how friendly the man was towards his guests.

With a flick of his finger, the writer pushed aside all the photos he had taken and turned to study the mural in front of him. At first, he had walked passed it a couple of times until he started to notice some peculiarities. The mural depicted the World Tree with different planes, he had initially thought they were Nine Realms of Yggdrasil, but the numbers exceeded that and not to mention the names were not right either. Earth, Nether, Shawka, Ūdens, etc. Navy blue eyes widened in surprise when the writer realized that the names were all the home planets of the different aliens gathered on _Tir_. How peculiar...

The brunet nibbled his own lower lip thoughtfully as he wondered what peculiar meaning might be behind this depiction. He was sure there was something odd about this mural, but he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet.

He was startled out of his deep thinking by something hitting the back of his foot. Blue eyes blinked in surprise as they turned to look for the culprit, finding it in the form of a curled up round body. An infant Shayik? Strangely enough baby Shayiks could easily be mistaken for an Earth’s hedgehog, because of their size and their mind still ran mostly on their base instinct. They could be quite a handful to look after and it looked like this one had escaped from his parents.

The human carefully picked the child up, mindful of his grip on the infant as he asked one of the staff members to search for the tiny Shayik’s parents. It was another oddity that he found on _Tir_ , it was almost creepy how calm the staff could be when handling these kind of sudden situations and always with a smile on their face, like nothing could actually faze them. There was also the fact that they never actually leave their post nor did they carry any communicator on them, yet another employee would always come over to take care of the problem or carry what the guests had requested.

A pair of Shayiks soon arrived at the garden with a bellboy and they both ran towards him with a look of relief. He gently returned their child back into the arms of the mother, who instantly nuzzled her nose against that of her baby and whispered comforting words to him. The man of the house quickly grabbed hold of Noah’s hand and shook it energetically, thanking him profusely for finding his kid and barraging him with questions of what he wanted for reward, for their people always paid people back tenfold.

‘It’s okay, sir. I really don’t need anything,’ Noah reassured, feeling very awkward here. Technically, he didn’t actually do much, other than what most people would do when they had found a lost child, making sure they were reunited with their family. Not to mention, their high-speed speech could be quite a headache after a while.

‘Thenatleastacceptthesenans,’ the mother said as she pulled a small cloth-wrapped package, which contained what seemed to be thick cookie-size flat breads. ‘Asthanksforfindingourpreciouschild.’

The brunet accepted the gift to appease the parents. The couple left with their child, looking happy and laughter drifting between them. Noah was not sure why, but he did feel a little envious of such sight. He could no longer really recall his own childhood aside from the scene he had been dreaming since coming onboard. Still, this was an old nostalgic feeling he had carried for a while, so he easily brushed it off with a bite of his food and his focus back on his work.

Nevertheless, a part of him did wonder how different things would be if his parents were still around or if he had a family of his own. Hmm... Probably tasty cooked meals than instant radiated meals his ship was packed with. Then again, cooked stable meals meant a normal life and he could easily get very edgy when staying stuck in one place for too long. Dreaming about a family sounded much more pleasant than having an actual one, especially for someone like him whose blood sang for adventure and mystery.

***

_Dreaming..._

_Dreaming of family..._

_Family meant home..._

_White clean walls and bright lights shining from above..._

_The starry landscape through the ship’s window..._

_Those were the only fragments of a memory he had of the place known as home..._

_Do you have a home?_

_Do you want to go home?_

_Do you want a home?_

_He had no place to truly call home..._

_Not a colony... Nor a planet..._

_His ship had always been his home..._

_The rumbling sound of the engine and the faint buzzing in his ears as he slept…_

_It was more a companion than a home…_

***

The human was resting by the lake in the garden, head on his knees and tablet forgotten by his side. Napping in the garden was the only way he seemed get some actual rest. At this rate, he wondered if he would end up falling into the lake the next time he came here, what with how mentally exhausted he was. Strange, how he seemed to be only one who was so drained, he had noticed the same tiredness was spreading among the guests, but their exhaustion was like that short period in the morning when one just wanted to remain in bed for the rest of the day, it was gone as soon as they set out for their daily plans. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that he was being targeted specifically, though he had quickly brushed it off, seeing that theory was too far-fetched. Who would target an insignificant writer like him? And trying to kill him by exhaustion? Laughable.

Noah groaned as he let himself fell backward, lying on the grass as he glared at the artificial night sky. It felt disappointing, not finding anything worthwhile on board of _Tir_ , and not getting any rest either irritated him. He usually took pride in figuring things out easily, though this ship was somehow a mystery he could not unravel and whose clues kept leading him to seemingly dead ends. At this rate, the brunet was certain he was going to leave empty-handed. No story and no rest. Wonderful.

A faint splash of water distracted him from the boiling pot that was his annoyance. As soon as he sat up, Noah was greeted by a rare sight. An Undine was dancing on the lake, they twirled and swirled on the watery surface with the grace and beauty of an ice skater. As they spun on the center of the lake, their lower body started to morph into that of a fish tail and with a powerful kick, they jumped high in the air and performed a backflip before they fell back into the water, their body lost and only their core remained visible underwater. The human watched unblinkingly as the whole lake started bubbled like the water was getting boiled, then the water erupted and formed what looked like a blossoming flower, then petals fell away and transformed into dolphins that jumped in a circular pattern, reaching higher and higher in the air before they clashed against each other, becoming droplets of water that rained down on the lake. The brunet couldn’t help but applause at this spectacle, knowing how rare it was to see an Undine performing and having the front seat of it too. The Undine re-emerged from the water and gave the human courteous bow like a performer on stage.

‘Do you... enjoy... it?’ the Undine asked softly as they drew closer to the edge of the lake.

‘Yes, it was truly beautiful,’ Noah answered with a small laugh, feeling a lot more relaxed now, like all the tension in his body had evaporated from watching this short performance.

‘Our dances... calm many... many creatures... Bringing them... peace...’ the alien continued as they sunk a little deeper into the water and their core moved to the head, acting like as a focus point for the human’s eyes. ‘I feel... agitation... So I came... and dance...’

‘Oh... Thank you. That’s very kind of you to do so,’ Noah said bashfully. He knew that Undine were kind creature, but he wasn’t expecting they would come and perform for one human who was being grumpy.

‘All living... beings have... a point... of origin...’ the Undine said in an almost sad tone. ‘We all... return to... our origin... one way... or another... But some... could no... longer... find their... way... home...’

‘Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not from Earth. I think there were barely a thousand of us who were born in the Sol System and even less who were actually born on Earth,’ the brunet remarked. ‘I’m spacer born and the ship I was born on board of... was long gone... Along with my family.’

‘Perhaps... that was... why... they were... interested in... you...’ the androgynous being whispered.

‘Huh?’ Noah looked up at the alien questioningly, uncertain what they meant. Who were the “they” they were talking about?

The Undine moved their hands towards him as if to hold his face, but they stopped before they actually made contact. Ah, right, he had almost forgotten, Undines considered touch to be a very sacred act, touching the skin of another creature or even another one of their kind meant taking a foreign matter into themselves. Touch was only reserved to people they were intimately attached to. Still such comforting act was more meaningful for this very reason.

‘You are... not alone... No one... truly is...’ the Undine softly informed him before they stood up. ‘We all... return to... our origin... One way... or another...’

Noah stared after the leaving alien until they were out of sigh before he sighed, picking his tablet back up. He should probably head back to his room as well. After all, in a few hours, they would be out of the uncharted territory and all the guests would be leaving.

The brunet stifled another yawn that tried to escape from him, shaking his head lightly and blinking his eyes to refocus his tired mind on the road he was taking, though after a few minutes, he noticed something unusual. Shouldn’t there be a crossroad by now? With how many times he had been coming to the garden, he had the path memorize almost by heart now. Now it almost felt like he was walking in a never-ending corridor.

The writer slowed to a stop when he noticed someone stood a short distance away. Blue eyes widened slightly when they recognized the person, Nyx Faramund. The owner of Tir was dressed in their usual formal dress suit and his pepper-and-salt hair was tied to a short ponytail.

‘Mr. Faramund,’ Noah greeted the other man politely, wondering why the man was still awake and seemingly waiting for him.

‘Mr. Starr,’ the gentleman greeted back with a small smile, standing with a straight back and his hands clasped behind him. ‘I hope your stay has been pleasant despite your... insomniac problem.’

‘Aside from my lack of sleep, my stay was definitely pleasant,’ the brunet replied, feeling a bit wary of the older man. Was he being spied on this whole time? ‘Though I think I will continue on my way now. I want to catch whatever sleep I can before I leave.’

Noah moved to continue onward, though he came to a complete halt when the man said, ‘Actually, I came with an offer.’

Mr. Faramund extended his hand towards him, the smile was still on his face, as he asked, ‘Would you like to join _Tir_ ’s crew?’

‘Huh?’ Noah intoned in confusion. The offer was as strange as it was out of the blue.

‘Even drifters will get tired of being adrift in space, alone and without a home to go back to,’ Nyx explained gently, in a manner that was not so different from a parent explaining something to a child. ‘You’ll still be able to quench your first to travel on board of _Tir_ , this ship will be your new home and the crew will be your new family, you won’t ever be alone again.’

‘You were a... drifter?’ Noah asked, feeling the excitement pumping in his veins once more as he discovered something new.

‘Me, as well as the crew,’ the gentleman answered honestly. ‘We were all travelling the stars on our own. No goal aside from surviving another day, no family by our side or no home to return to. We had none of those until Tir. We understand your pain and you can fill up that emptiness in you by joining us. This what you are looking for, correct?’

Blue eyes drifted between the extended hand and the openness of the man’s expression, but their owner soon closed them as he shook his head. ‘I’m sorry, while it sounds very enticing, I’m afraid I still prefer to travel the universe on my own.’

Yes, loneliness was a constant companion in his room and he drank tea with what-ifs long enough to spin tales of his own, but he was comfortable with the lifestyle he had at the moment. This sudden offer might filled up the void that had built up from his nomad lifestyle, but it would also change everything about him. Honestly, he was not sure if this was a good trade-off for him.

‘I see...’ the owner of Tir intoned sadly as he pulled his hand back.

‘Nonetheless, thank you for the offer, Mr. Faramund. Perhaps one day I would take up on your offer, but for now... I am satisfied with how I am leading my life,’ Noah said with a gentle smile.

‘A pity, but... understandable,’ the older man acknowledged, gazing at Noah with that sad expression that spoke of permanent parting.

‘We’ll meet again, right?’ Noah attempted to comfort his fellow human.

‘Perhaps... After all, the universe is rather big place. Maybe we will, maybe we won’t. Who knows,’ the man said cryptically with a smile once more before he leaned in close to whisper. ‘Assuming you’ll remember.’

***

Noah woke up with a start as he sat up, eyes darting around his dark room frantically as his hand blindly reached for the light by his nightstand, illuminating his room with a faint light. The writer sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly.

Slowly, the brunet got up to sit by his desk, which had several holographic news clips that spoke of Tir’s mysterious disappearance after its last voyage. All five hundred crew members had vanished without a trace. Many conspiracy theorists believed that the ship had been attacked by terrorists for all the secrets it harboured, but Noah knew that it was something else. Tablets on the desk contained his research on the crew and images he had taken on board of Tir.

The writer stared at the blank page on the typewriter, he took a deep breath and started typing.

**Many things are easily lost in the ocean, seemingly infinite and without depth. Everything could easily be forgotten in it and all became nothing but secrets the ocean would keep until one dared to venture forth to rediscover them. In the ocean of stars, the concept remained the same, except the probability of success was slimmer than that of a planet’s ocean.**

**The secrets it contained was infinite and one will never know what creature lurked in the dark space. Perhaps a mysterious entity that sought companionship of lonely souls who were like it, eternally drifting in space with no home or family to return to. A ghost ship that would sail across the starry ocean forever and ever, never truly alone for it carried the souls of those who understood its loneliness. A symbiotic bond that no one would truly understand...**

**Unless you heard its calling yourself, you might never know how close you were to a mystery of the universe. One that had been observing, gathering, and interacting with us...**


End file.
